Mi Dulce Enfermera
by SofiaMorrison27
Summary: Continuación de la historia original. Albert enferma y Candy se convierte en su enfermera. ¿Se dejarán llevar por sus sentimientos? ¿Y Terry? Muy corta pero tierna, para mi pareja favorita: los príncipes de la colina. Mi primer fanfic, espero les guste! COMPLETO :)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Después de que Candy supiera que su príncipe de la colina era su querido Albert decidió pasar una temporada en el Hogar de Pony, cuidando de los niños y ayudando a la Hermana María y a la señorita Pony. Se escribía con Albert cada semana pero durante un mes no recibió ninguna carta. Candy estaba sentada leyendo cuando vio que los niños del hogar corrían para saludar a alguien. Salió a averiguarlo.

- ¡Tom! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!- dijo mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba.

- Candy, qué bonita luces. Me alegro mucho de verte.

- Nos hubieras dicho que venías y te hubiera preparado un pastel.- dijo Candy mientras caminaban con los niños al hogar.

- De hecho Candy, vengo porque tengo algo muy urgente e importante que decirte.- el semblante de Tom cambiaba a muy serio mientras se detenía en el camino.

- ¿Qué sucede Tom?- Candy también se detuvo y dejó que los niños se metieran al hogar.

- Es sobre… Albert.- Candy notó la tristeza en la voz de Tom y se preocupó. Imaginaba lo peor y a penas pudo hablar.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó? Tom dime. Albert está bien, ¿verdad?- dijo. "Oh Albert por favor, que no sea nada malo, no puedo perderte a ti también." Pensaba candy.

- Ya no es tan grave Candy, pero Albert está enfermo. Todos en el pueblo comentan que la cabeza de familia de los Andley está en cama desde hace unas semanas y que no se mejora. En cuanto lo escuché vine a verte. También sé que él está en Lakewood.

- ¡Oh Tom! Un mes… Es mucho tiempo.- Candy corría al hogar y se dirigía a su cuarto.

- ¡Candy! ¿A dónde vas?- gritó Tom cuando entró al hogar.

- A ver a Albert. Debo cuidarlo, ya lo hice una vez.

Candy empacó cuatro vestidos y salió tomando el caballo de Tom rumbo a Lakewood. Iba lo más rápido que podía. Quería ver a Albert y cuidarlo. Lloraba pero pensaba que debía ser fuerte por él.

- Albert… No sé qué haría sin ti. Pero yo te cuidaré y estarás bien. Sólo quiero que estés bien.

Casi al anochecer llegó Candy a Lakewood. En cuanto entró a la mansión quiso correr a los cuartos y buscar el de Albert, pero la tía abuela Elroy la vio.

-¡Candice! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deshonraste a la familia al no aceptar tu compromiso con Neil. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.- dijo fríamente. Candy guardó la calma.

-Tía Abuela, con mucho respeto, vengo a ver a Al… Digo, al tío abuelo. ¿Cómo está?

-La salud de Williams no es de tu incumbencia. Además, dudo que haya algo que puedas hacer.

-Tía Abuela usted sabe que yo soy enfermera y puedo cuidar de él. Por favor dígame dónde está.- Candy empezó a llorar. Tal vez no la dejarían verlo y estaba muy nerviosa por su salud.

-Está bien Candice. Sígueme.- dijo la tía abuela y empezó a caminar por la mansión. Candy tenía muchos recuerdos ahí, sobre todo de Anthony. Suspiró cuando vio su cara en su mente.

- Qué diferente hubiera sido mi vida si siguieras vivo Anthony.- pensó Candy con mucha nostalgia. Siempre recordaba a Anthony con nostalgia y añoranza, pero estaba segura que él la cuidaba desde el cielo y que su destino era ser feliz con alguien más. En su momento pensó que sería con Terry. Pero tampoco había sido el indicado. Sabía que él estaba con Susana y que es con quien debía estar. El rostro de Albert apareció en su cabeza. Recordó cuando vivieron juntos en Chicago y pensó en todas las cosas que ella le debía.

Llegaron a un cuarto cerca del que fue de Anthony pero Candy sabía que ese no era. No conocía ese cuarto. La tía abuela abrió la puerta y Candy se apresuró a entrar primero. Seguía llorando pero en silencio. La tía la miró con desconfianza cuando entró pero se acercó a la cama donde yacía Albert.

Albert estaba en su cama dormido. Candy instintivamente tocó su frente y comprobó que no tenía fiebre. "Al menos." Pensó aliviada. Había una silla a lado de la cama y Candy se sentó en ella, mientras sostenía su mano entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. Secó sus lágrimas y llevó la mano de Albert a su mejilla. Extrañaba tanto tenerlo cerca.

-Tranquilo Albert, estarás bien.- Controló su voz y volteó a ver a la tía. Casi olvidaba que estaba ahí.

-Tía, ¿qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó. Debía saber qué era para poder cuidarlo debidamente.

-Williams tiene varicela.- Candy volteó a ver el rostro de Albert. Tenía algunas leves cicatrices pero ya no parecían recientes. Parecían sanar y borrarse.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Candy sabía que había un tiempo de incubación del virus, que duraba dos o tres semanas, donde podía contagiar a los que estaban cerca. Por las marcas, parecía que la varicela estaba desapareciendo.

-Hace unas semanas. Aproximadamente un mes. El doctor vino hace algunos días y dijo que había pasado el peligro, pero que tenía que estar en cama descansando. Ahora Candice, vámonos para no despertarlo.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Tía abuela, ¿podría quedarme unos segundos más? Sólo quiero ponerle una toalla húmeda en la cabeza.- Candy la miró con súplica y luego volteó a ver a Albert. La tía abuela sintió ternura ante éste gesto y hacia su cara de preocupación legítima.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Candy se levantó hacia la cómoda, donde estaba un recipiente con agua. Tomó el trapo que estaba a lado y lo remojó. Después lo puso en la frente de Albert. Él despertó ante el contacto y abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a su dulce Candy frente a él. Lo único en lo que había pensado en ese mes había sido en ella.

-¡Candy! ¡Qué alegría me da verte! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Candy?- dijo emocionado. Se incorporó en la cama para sentarse. Estaba un poco cansado pero nunca para Candy.

-Albert no te muevas mucho. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ahora que te veo, mejor.- Albert sonrió ampliamente, olvidando por completo su enfermedad. Tocó su mejilla y Candy sintió mucho alivio.

-Oh Albert te extrañé tanto. Estaba muy preocupada, pero pensé que dejaste de escribir porque viajaste, no por esto.

-No te preocupes Candy. El doctor no me dejó escribir, me dijo que era mejor mantener el cuarto oscuro. Lamento haberte hecho sentir triste.

-No Albert, es que me hubiera gustado cuidarte; de nuevo. Pero me alegra que ya estés mejor.- "Albert. Aún enfermo piensas en mi estado de ánimo." Pensó Candy suspirando.

-¿Por quién suspiras, pequeña? No me digas que en el mes que estuve en cama te enamoraste.- dijo Albert sonriendo, tratando de disimular su curiosidad con esa broma.

-Claro que no Albert. Suspiré porque en verdad te eché de menos.- confesó Candy y se sonrojó.

Albert lo notó y se sintió alagado por su sonrojo. Tocó su mano y ella se sonrojó aún más.

-También yo. No sabes cuánto.- Albert también suspiró.- Pero ahora estás aquí.

-Sí y te cuidaré de ahora en adelante. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi príncipe de la colina.

-¿Por tu qué?- dijo Albert desconcertado. Candy se puso roja como un tomate.

- Es que… así te llamaba de niña, cuando te vi con tu gaita.

-Ahh mi dulce Candy…-dijo Albert y el corazón de Candy le dio vueltas. Sintió que viajó hasta su estómago y lo llenó de mariposas. Albert también sentía mariposas. Candy siempre era tan dulce y buena con él. Jamás podría dejar de protegerla.

-Bueno Albert, te dejaré descansar, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo y se puso de pie camino a la puerta. Al soltar su mano su cara regresó a su color habitual.

-Espera Candy, dile por favor a la tía abuela que venga un momento. Acompáñala y espérala afuera de mi cuarto, por favor. ¿Serías tan amable, mi princesa de la colina?- dijo Albert casi riendo, pero con mirada tierna. Candy volvió a sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió y volteó su cara, para que él ya no la viera.

-Gracias Candy- dijo cuando ella cerró la puerta.

Candy bajó las escaleras en busca de la tía abuela. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué sentiré todas esas cosas con Albert?" pensó y cuando lo imaginó tocando su mano sonrió.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Candy estaba afuera de la habitación de Albert mientras la tía Elroy hablaba con él. De ver a Albert hasta se le había olvidado lo tarde que era y que, al cabalgar tanto, estaba un poco cansada. Caminaba por el pasillo de un lado a otro y su sonrisa no se borraba. Ver a Albert bien le había subido el ánimo, así como saber que estaba enfermo lo había bajado por completo. Esperaba que la tía abuela la dejara quedarse como la enfermera de Albert. Eso es algo que haría con todo el gusto del mundo.

Después de unos minutos, la tía abuela salió cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Albert.

-Candice, ¿es cierto que viviste con William mientras él perdió la memoria?- preguntó la tía abuela con desdén.

"¿Albert se lo habría contado?"

-Sí, tía abuela. Al… William llegó al hospital donde yo trabajaba y, como yo ya lo conocía, me dediqué a cuidarlo y rentamos un departamento hasta que él recuperara la memoria.

-Espero que entiendas que si alguien se llegara a enterar dañaría tu reputación y la de William.- la tía Elroy tenía que velar por el buen nombre de los Andley y ellos no parecían entenderlo.

-Sí tía abuela.- dijo Candy bajando la cara.

-A pesar de eso, agradezco que cuidaras de él.- la tía abuela bajaba la guardia. Tenía que agradecerle el cuidar al cabeza de familia.

El rostro de Candy sonrió de nuevo y miró a la tía abuela.

-No hay de qué, tía abuela. Lo hice con mucho gusto y mi mayor deseo es poder hacerlo de nuevo, en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.-

"Al menos es agradecida", pensaba la tía Elroy. Ahora entendía por qué Williams la protegía tanto.

-Candice, el deseo de William es precisamente que lo cuides. Me explicó que recuperó la memoria gracias a tus cuidados la vez pasada, así que lo permitiré.- Candy sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero no la iba a contradecir, y menos a Albert.

-Muchísimas gracias. Le prometo que William estará como nuevo en un par de días.- Candy no cabía en sí de emoción y no podía ocultarlo. Se dirigió al cuarto de Albert cuando la tía abuela la interrumpió antes de abrir la puerta.

-Candice es muy noche ya. Por favor retírate a tu habitación, la misma que tenías antes. William está dormido ahora. Mañana por la mañana empezarás a cuidarlo.- dijo y empezó a caminar a su habitación.

Cuando caminó algunos metros, Candy se asomó al cuarto. Estaba profundamente dormido y se veía muy bien.

-Hasta mañana, mi vagabundo.- dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente.

La tía abuela la estaba espiando y también sonrió un poco. "La juventud de hoy" pensó. Ella no era gran simpatizante de Candy, pero al final era enfermera y William le dijo que a ella era a la única que él quería cerca. Una idea cruzó por su mente. "No, no podrían." Su sobrino jamás le había presentado a alguien o se había siquiera interesado en buscar novia, pero al verlo con Candy, aunque él estuviera dormido, notaba su conexión.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó lo más temprano que pudo, tomó un baño y se dirigió al cuarto de Albert. Antes de entrar, escuchó a la tía abuela llamándole.

-¿Sí?- respondió, volteando a verla.

-Si quieres cuidar de William, tienes que cuidarte también. Baja a desayunar conmigo.- bajó las escaleras. Candy, atrás de ella se sorprendió de su petición, pero sabía que debía ganarse a la tía abuela para poder estar más cerca de Albert.

La tía Elroy por su parte quería confirmar que Candy no sentía nada por su sobrino. Y, en caso de que su mayor temor fuera cierto, quería saberlo de inmediato para tomar cartas en el asunto. Miraba a Candy y recordaba a Rosemary, su fallecida sobrina; si ellos se querían, se debatía entre alejarla de William o…

-Candice, a pesar de que renunciaste al apellido, nunca se hizo por escrito y sé que William no lo permitió. A fines prácticos, sigues formando parte de ésta familia, siendo su hija adoptiva.

Candy sintió una punzada. Casi había olvidado que era su "hija". Le incomodaba y no estaba muy segura por qué. La tía Elroy continuó.

-En cuanto William se recupere tendré que volverte a presentar en sociedad y conseguirte un buen partido. Ya estás en edad de contraer nupcias y no puedes hacerlo con cualquiera.- dijo firmemente. A Candy se le atoró la leche a media garganta. ¿Contraer matrimonio? Sólo había pensado en llegar a hacerlo con Terry, pero después de él no hubo nadie más. Sólo con Albert se sentía segura y feliz.

-Haré lo que usted me pida, tía abuela.- dijo Candy con resignación. Por ahora le diría que sí, pero se escaparía en cuanto Albert estuviera sano. No tenía ninguna intención de tener novio.

-Muy bien. En cuanto William se recupere empezaré los preparativos.- "Mientras más rápido consiga novio menos posibilidades habrán de que William y ella se vuelvan más íntimos del modo que a ella tanto le preocupaba." Pensó.

-Si me disculpa, veré a William.- dijo Candy y corrió a verlo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertarlo. Pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver sus ojos hermosamente azules mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su estómago le hacía sentir cosas extrañas pero no desagradables.

-Albert, ¿qué haces despierto? ¿Quieres el desayuno?- dijo acercándose a su cama.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- se acomodaba para sentarse en la cama.

-Sí, con la tía abuela. Está un poco extraña, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo?

-Pues es que habló de que, como seguía siento tu "hija" tengo que casarme pronto, antes de que se me pase la edad.- se sintió un poco incómoda. Más diciendo que era SU hija.

Albert sintió un dolor en el pecho, que estrujó su corazón. ¿Casarse su pequeña?

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Además, tú bien sabes que yo no te veo como a una hija. Te llevo unos cuantos años, pero sería imposible que yo fuera tu padre.

Candy se reconfortó al oírlo decir eso. "¿Entonces cómo me verás, Albert? Como tu amiga, seguramente." pensó con inocencia y tristeza.

-No te preocupes Albert. Ya veremos qué pasa. Mientras tanto, debemos enfocarnos en que estés bien.- dijo con su gran sonrisa. Albert también sonrió.-Ahora duerme, debes descansar.- dijo.

-Candy, ¿no se te olvida algo?- preguntó Albert riendo un poco. Candy lo miró confundida.- Es que… tengo un poco de hambre. Sería bueno que comiera un poco, ¿no crees? Pero tú eres la enfermera; si no quieres que coma no lo haré.- Albert rió un poco fuerte. Candy arrugó la nariz apenada.

-Lo siento, qué descuidada. Yo misma iré por el ahora. Dame un segundo.- Salió sonrojada.

Después de unos minutos regresó al cuarto con el desayuno y un pedazo de pastel para ella. Se había quedado con un poco de hambre y pensó que sería lindo acompañarlo a desayunar. Entró y comieron entre risas e historias de su vida en Chicago. Compartían muchas cosas, como su amor por la naturaleza, su bondad y sus deseos de ser felices sin importar lo que diga la sociedad. Tenían muchos temas de conversación y Candy se alegró de no tocar el tema de su matrimonio. Albert no quería ni pensarlo. Sabía que él también debía casarse pronto, pero cuando estaba con Candy, sus problemas y sus obligaciones se iban de su cabeza. Pensaba en que ella le daba una gran paz. Sólo con ella olvidaba todos sus males, tanto físicos como la agobiante presión de encabezar la familia y dirigir los negocios. Con ella se sentía de nuevo un vagabundo, paseando por el mundo y pensando únicamente en disfrutar la vida. Podía ser él mismo, sin etiqueta ni reglas. Ella no era una superficial como las demás que se empeñaban en conquistarlo. Albert disfrutaba mucho de su inocencia, de su compañía.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad. Candy se levantaba muy temprano y subía su desayuno y el de Albert. Desayunaban juntos. Luego lo dejaba descansar, mientras ella bajaba con la tía abuela, que insistía en enseñarle cómo ser una dama. Después subía con Albert para comer y se pasaban toda la tarde platicando hasta la cena y monitoreando su salud. Cenaban juntos y lo dejaba descansar. Albert y ella ahora compartían más cosas. Él amaba contarle de sus lugares preferidos, dándole descripciones hermosas y místicas, mientras Candy se imaginaba el paisaje. Albert era como su guapo y joven profesor. Candy a veces le leía y Albert se encantaba más con su dulce voz. Cada día sentía más la necesidad de abrazarla. Al tocar su mano sentía un escalofrío en su palma, que aumentaban los deseos de tenerla cerca. Candy por su parte, cada que tocaba a Albert se sonrojaba y, cuando Albert tocaba su brazo, frente o mano, las piernas se le doblaban sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasar por el lugar donde estaba la suave piel de Albert haciendo un leve contacto con la suya.

Sus corazones deseaban estar juntos más cada día. Candy soñaba todas las noches con él y él con ella. Se decía que soñar no costaba nada, pues sabía que Albert la quería como a su amiga, nada más. Aún así, tampoco quería casarse. Albert pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Ambos querían la felicidad del otro, aún acosta de la propia.

La tía Elroy a veces los espiaba y los veía sonreír, carcajearse y hablar por horas. Sus miradas no eran de amigos, ni de familiares y menos de enfermera-paciente. Eran de una pareja. El corazón duro de la tía y su sentido común le decían que no era correcto permitirles el romance. Pero debía admitir que la chiquilla, con su inocencia, también estaba ganándose su corazón. No le negaba nada e incluso la veía muy atenta a todo lo que ella le recomendaba para ser una señorita de sociedad. Candy le preguntaba cosas, como si fuera su alumna, y eso la hacía sentir realmente importante. Rosemary murió, su única sobrina, y nunca pudo enseñarle el mundo de esa forma ni a Sara y mucho menos a Elisa. La pecosa incluso aceptaba leer para ella mientras Albert dormía. Además veía que la salud de su sobrino era cada día mejor. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas y lucía radiante. Decidió hacer algo por ella.

-Candice…-dijo la tía en el desayuno. Ese día le había pedido que desayunara con ella más temprano, para después subiera a atender a Albert.-Sé que Annie Britter es amiga tuya, así que te anuncio que ayer la invité para que viniera el día de hoy a tomar el té con nosotras, mientras William descansa.- dijo sonriéndole. Candy se acostumbraba a verla cada día más alegre con ella, como si de verdad fuera de la familia. Candy ya le había perdonado todo el pasado y sentía mucho cariño por ella. Le aconsejaba como le hubiera gustado que lo hubiera hecho su madre.

-Muchas gracias tía Elroy. Annie es una gran amiga mía, tenía muchos deseos de verla.- dijo Candy devolviendo la sonrisa.-Estaré lista a esa hora.

-Aprovechando su visita, podrías practicar lo que te he enseñado de sentarse y comportarse. Annie ya es toda una señorita de sociedad y podrías aprender también de ella.- a la tía abuela le agradaba Annie, y le parecía digna de Archie. Archie había estado haciéndose cargo de los negocios y estaba en Europa. George manejaba los de América, viajando mucho también. Ambos esperaban que Albert se recuperara para regresar. Archie se escribía constantemente con Annie y su relación iba cada vez más en serio.

Candy subió con Albert. Desayunó y le contó lo de Annie.

-Parece que la tía abuela te quiere cada día más. Igual que yo.- dijo y Candy se sonrojó.

-Me alegra. Yo también la quiero mucho, ha sido muy buena conmigo. Dice que pronto seré toda una dama.- dijo imitando una pose elegante. Rieron.

-Ya lo eres. Pero… ¿sólo la quieres a ella? ¿A mí no?- dijo Albert fingiendo tristeza pero con una sonrisa.

-Tú sabes que te quiero, ¿no? Perdón por no decirlo.- dijo apenada.

-Claro que lo sé, pero me encanta oírlo.- dijo riendo.

-¡Albert! Sólo haces que me sienta mal.-dijo riendo también.

-Bueno preciosa, no quiero que te vayas pero será mejor que vayas a arreglarte. Ven a verme después, no quiero extrañarte tanto.

-Por supuesto.

-Estaré pensando en ti, princesa.- dijo Albert con dulzura. Candy se puso roja como un tomate. Salió guiñándole un ojo.

-Candy… ¿Por qué no podré dejar de pensar en ti? Bueno, lo sé pero no debo. Estoy seguro que tú aún amas a Terry, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso.- pensó en cuanto ella dejó la habitación.

-Oh Albert. Si supieras que yo siempre pienso en ti… Pero prefiero que seas feliz con quien tú elijas. Sé que me haces cumplidos como a una hermana, no como a lo que me gustaría ser… tu esposa. – dijo en cuanto llegó a su cuarto. Su mucama entró para ayudarla a arreglarse. La tía abuela le mandó con la mucama el vestido que se pondría y que debía estar puntual en el comedor.

Candy terminó de arreglarse y fue al cuarto de Albert. Lucía muy hermosa con un vestido verde ceñido a su cintura. Había dejado de usar coletas para sujetar su cabello con un solo listón y algunos caireles caían por su frente. Se detuvo en la puerta pero decidió entrar. Albert estaba dormido. Se sentó a su lado, procurando no despertarlo. Su amadísimo príncipe era todo lo que ella había soñado. Tan cerca y tan lejos de su fantasía. Se levantó y antes de salir dijo "Te amo tanto Albert.", suspirando. Abrió la puerta y dio un brinco del susto.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooo OOOOO

La tía abuela se arregló y cuando iba a ir por Candy a su cuarto vió que ella entraba al de Albert. Se detuvo en la puerta, pegando su oreja y mirando por la ventana que le habían mandado a poner en su cuarto desde que enfermó. Cuando vio que Candy se acercaba se alejó un poco pero podía escuchar todavía.

-Te amo tanto Albert.- dijo la pecosa. La tía Elroy se tuvo que tapar la boca para ocultar su impresión. "Así que era cierto. Ella lo amaba." Se quedó estática y cuando Candy la vio brincó.

Continuará….

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, gracias. Prometo no dejarla inconclusa y como pueden ver la actualizo en cuanto termino los capítulos. Espero su opinión J Mayra Exitosa, sayuri1707, Magnolia A , , rui4712 , monybert-DC,


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Mi Dulce Enfermera**

**Por: Sofía Morrison**

Capítulo 3

-Te amo tanto Albert- dijo Candy tontamente es voz alta.

La tía abuela Elroy se quedó en shock. Claro que sabía que era cierto, lo venía sospechando, pero no sabía qué hacer. Candy le caía mejor cada día pero...¿permitir que se amen? Eso era diferente. Candy seguía siendo su hija adoptiva y... ¿Si Albert no le correspondía? ¿Qué tal si ella lo había interpretado mal y su sobrino no la amaba de esa manera? Volteó a ver a Candy muy preocupada y ella rompió el silencio. Más adelante pensaría mejor.

-Candice ¿estás lista? Bajemos. Hablaremos después a solas.- dijo esperando a que Candy reaccionara.

-Claro. Tía abuela yo...

-Bajemos. Más tarde hablaremos. No trates el tema en frente de los Britter.- dijo finalmente y se encaminó.

Candy la siguió. Llegaron a la sala, donde estaban Annie y su madre. Candy quería correr hacia ella pero lo que acababa de pasar con la tía abuela la hicieron moderar su comportamiento. Lo último que quería era que la tía abuela encontrara un motivo para separarla de Albert…Bueno, otro motivo.

-Annie, señora Britter, qué gusto recibirlas.-dijo la tía Elroy sentándose. Tomó a Candy de la mano para que se sentara a su lado. En el otro sillón estaban Annie y su mamá sentadas sonriéndoles. Candy no le agradaba a la señora Britter, pero ahora se daba cuenta de la actitud de la tía abuela con Candy; era mucho más amable y la trataba como a su hija.

-Candice tenía muchos deseos de que vinieran. Ha estado muy ocupada cuidando a mi sobrino, pero yo ya lo veo mucho mejor. El doctor vendrá mañana a confirmarlo.-Madame Elroy quería que las Britter notaran el cambio en Candy. Si su sobrino también amaba a Candy al menos haría que Candy quedara como toda una dama.

-Me alegro mucho. Esperemos que Archie regrese pronto, en ese caso.- dijo la sra. Britter. Annie se lo agradeció en secreto, ya que le daba curiosidad pero era tímida.

-Por supuesto. Estoy segura que todas lo echamos mucho de menos.-dijo la tía, viendo a Annie, quien se sonrojó.

-Madame Elroy, quisiera tener una charla privada con usted. Ya sabe, cosas de mujeres adultas, por favor.-dijo la sra. Britter. No perdería su oportunidad de dejar a Annie con Candy para poder hablar con ella.

-Claro. Candice platica con Annie y tomen el té juntas. La Sra. Britter y yo lo tomaremos en el jardín.-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al jardín. Atrás de ella iban la madre de Annie y una sirvienta. Salieron y Annie se sentó a lado de Candy.

-¡Candy tenía tantas ganas de verte! Te extrañé tanto, me da gusto verte. La tía abuela es bastante amable contigo.

-Sí, lo es. Creo que estaba ganándome su cariño…-dijo Candy con tristeza, recordando lo que acababa de hacer. Seguramente la tía abuela estaba muy enojada con ella.

-¿Estabas? ¿Pasó algo?-dijo Annie preocupada. Candy era como su hermana y lo que le pasaba le preocupaba a ella.

-Pues…-Candy estaba dudando.-Oh Annie, debo confesártelo. He sido una tonta.- Candy se echó a llorar. Annie la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? Puedes contarme lo que sea.-dijo Annie tratando de animarla.

-Es que…yo…estoy…estoy enamorada de Albert.-dijo y lloró de nuevo. "Qué tonta soy."

-¿Enamorada de Albert? Candy, pero él es… bueno… algo así como tu padre.-Annie no entendía. Pensó que Candy seguía pensando en Terry. Todos pensaban eso. Incluso quería contarle algo que leyó en el periódico de él, pero no lo consideró prudente frente a su madre y la tía. Pero ahora…

-Sí, estoy enamorada de él. Su forma de ser ha hecho que sienta tantas cosas por él. Él mismo me ha dicho que no me ve como a su hija. Pero sé que sólo me quiere como a una amiga. Por eso no quiero y no le confesaré lo que siento. Es sólo que…La tía abuela lo sabe todo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú se lo dijiste, Candy?

-No. Lo dije en voz alta y ella estaba ahí. Casi grité del susto de verla.

-Candy… ¿y ella qué te dijo?

-Nada. Justo acababa de pasar cuando bajamos. Me dijo que lo hablaríamos más tarde.

-Candy no sé qué decirte.-Annie estaba apenada por no poder aconsejar a su hermana.

-No te preocupes.

-Pero ¿estás segura de que lo quieres?-Annie pensaba que tal vez Candy estaba un poco confundida.

-No lo sé, Annie. Además, sería mejor que no. Yo sé que Albert deberá casarse pronto para preservar a la familia y que no será conmigo.

-Candy, tal vez él te quiere. ¿O tiene novia?

-No, no tiene. Pero lo dudo Annie. Por favor, cambiemos de tema. No quiero hablar sobre eso.

-Está bien Candy.-dijo Annie sonriendo. Tal vez era buen momento para mencionar lo de Terry…

OoOoOoOoO

En Nueva York, se estaba llevando a cabo un funeral. "Murió la joven ex actriz Susana Marlow." Un gran encabezado en todos los periódicos. Al funeral asistieron muchos otros actores, entre ellos el que fue su prometido, Terry Grandchester. Terry había estado un poco triste cuando el doctor le había dicho que Susana no pasaría de seis meses, pero ella murió un mes después. Mientras su madre le lloraba y los presentes se iban, Terry arrugaba en su puño una carta que Susana le había dejado. La había leído al menos unas 20 veces, sin saber qué hacer.

_Terry, yo te amaré por siempre. Pero ahora que voy a morir, quiero que me prometas algo. Promete ser feliz y hacer feliz a Candy. Ella es con quien debiste estar, en vez de conmigo, pero ahora nada te lo impide. Sé feliz siempre y recuerda que te amo. Tu Susana._

-Mi pecosa, ¿serás feliz con alguien o aún me amas?-pensó Terry con nostalgia.

OoOoOoOoO

-Susana muerta…Qué triste noticia Annie.-dijo Candy. Pobre Susana.

-Sí, pobre. Pero ¿qué pasará contigo y…Terry?

-No lo sé Annie. No sé si me busque, tal vez ya me olvidó.

-¿Pero tú ya lo olvidaste?

-No sé.-dijo Candy mientras terminaba su té.

La tía abuela salió con la Sra. Britter sólo para despejar su cabeza. Quería pensar lo que haría con Candice. La Sra. Britter sólo quería hablar con ella para que apresurara el compromiso de Annie con Archie, ya que ya estaban en edad de casarse. La tía abuela accedió porque quería que la familia creciera pronto. Platicaron un poco más y regresaron con Candy y Annie, para despedirse.

-Annie ha llegado el momento de irnos. Regresaremos otro día.-dijo su madre sonriendo.

-Sí. Adiós Candy. Hasta pronto Madame Elroy.-dijo Annie mientras cruzaba la puerta con su madre.

-Hasta pronto Annie. Adiós señora Britter.- dijo Candy, preocupada ahora que se quedaba con la tía abuela.

Salieron de la casa y Candy se quedó en la puerta. La tía abuela le daba un poco de miedo.

-Candice, siéntate por favor.-dijo la tía, mientras se sentaba donde estaban Annie y Candy. Candy se sentó en frente de ella.

-Candice…quiero hablar de lo que pasó arriba.-dijo fríamente.

-Tía abuela…yo…

-No Candice, déjame hablar. ¿Tú amas a mi sobrino?-dijo levantando la mirada, y viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Tenía que identificar el menor titubeo.

-No lo sé tía abuela. Yo lo quiero mucho. Estoy muy confundida. Además sé que él es mi padre legalmente…

-Candice, si no estabas segura ¿por qué lo dijiste?

-Así lo sentí tía abuela. Estoy muy apenada.

-Lo he estado pensando toda la tarde y seré honesta contigo. Yo… quiero que mi sobrino sea feliz. Él estuvo comprometido pero decidió romper el compromiso. No quiere tener novia y me preocupa. Al verlos juntos tenía un poco de esperanza en que al fin sentara cabeza. Pero no puedo saber qué es lo que él piensa. Además tú tampoco estás segura. Mira Candice, piénsalo muy bien. El matrimonio no es un juego. Yo… yo quiero que tanto él como tú sean felices. Te he llegado a considerar parte de nuestra pequeña familia y espero que, pase lo que pase, William siempre cuente con alguien como tú que lo quiere tanto.-dijo la tía abuela. Ella nunca era cursi pero estaba haciendo una excepción. Sintió que Candy valía la pena y que ella no la juzgaría. No quería verla sufrir como la vio con Anthony y tampoco a su sobrino, haciéndose falsas expectativas.

-Tía abuela…-Candy estaba muy sorprendida. Jamás había pensando escuchar decir eso a la tía. Lloró un poco pero de alegría.-Muchas gracias. Yo no conocí a mis padres, pero usted es lo más cercano que tengo a una madre. Le agradezco mucho todo su cariño.-se levantó y la abrazó. La tía abuela la miró extrañada pero le correspondió el abrazo. Su amor era contagioso.

-Tía, al igual que usted, yo sólo quiero la felicidad de William.

-Entonces, Candice, te sugiero algo. Define tus sentimientos. Piénsalo muy bien. Yo opino que si dijiste que lo amas porque así lo sentiste entonces lo amas, pero medítalo. No quiero que alguno de los dos salga lastimado. Ya después veremos qué hacer.- le sonrió a Candy.

-Muchas gracias tía abuela. La quiero mucho.-dijo Candy sonriéndole también.-Iré a verlo, ¿sí?

-Claro. Les mandaré la comida en unos minutos, yo iré a mi cuarto.- ambas se levantaron.

OoOoOoO

-Te amo tanto Albert.- era la voz de su pequeña.

-¿Estaré escuchando bien o seguiré dormido?- pensó Albert que todavía no abría bien los ojos. Muchas veces soñaba que Candy le decía eso, pero esa vez fue casi real. Si era cierto y ella lo había dicho, se olvidaría de su estado en cama y correría a abrazarla. Pero cuando por fin abrió los ojos no la encontró.

-Fue un sueño. Otro de mis sueños imposibles.-dijo suspirando. Albert en verdad amaba a Candy, como nunca a nadie. Estaba bastante seguro, pero también estaba seguro de que Candy lo quería como a un hermano mayor. Se conformaría con verla feliz, con quien ella escogiera.

Continuará…

Muchas gracias a tod s por leerme. Trataré de que sufran lo menos posible, el drama no es lo mío. Tampoco será una historia muy larga, pero quiero que sea linda.

monybert-DC: jaja es que Albert tenía que escucharla de alguna manera.

rui4712 thanks!

es chismosa jaja pero es buena persona, a mi siempre me ha caído muy bien ;)

Vere Canedo es que no podía poner a la tía tan mala, a mi me cae bien.

Magnolia A pues sí la oyó pero… pobre de nuestro Albert jaja al final tendrá su recompensa.

Lila: Falta un poco jajaja pero quiero que sea algo muy muy tierno.

Rpsa Amanda: no sufrirán mucho. Y sí, tendrán una gran familia y todo ;)

Lety:gracias! Estás igual de emocionada que yo jajaja. No, la tía abuela es buena persona, y ella no será quien los separe, eso sí ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Mi Dulce Enfermera**

**Por: Sofía Morrison**

-Albert, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Candy a fuera del cuarto de Albert. Ellos se tenían mucha confianza, pero ahora ella estaba tímida. Además, tenía algo muy importante que hablar con él.

-Por supuesto, mi dulce Candy. Pasa.-dijo Albert mientras se enderezaba. Lo único que podía hacer mientras ella no estaba, además de pensarla, era dormir.

-Albert, tengo algo importante que decirte.-dijo muy seria. Albert imitó su cara de seriedad pero riendo.- Albert, ¿en serio me veo así? Perdona mi seriedad. Sólo que bueno… debo decírtelo.

-Claro Candy, puedes decirme lo que sea. Comparte conmigo tus pesares.- dijo Albert estirando su mano hacia ella. Candy ni siquiera lo pensó y tomó su mano. Albert la tomó con ambas manos, primero entrelazando sus dedos y después depositando en su suave mano un beso. Candy se ruborizó al instante. Sentir los labios de Albert sobre su mano hizo que le temblaran las piernas y que olvidara qué iba a decirle. Se le olvidó hasta su nombre, ya que se concentró en las cosquillas que sentía en la palma de su mano.

-Bueno Albert, yo…-balbuceaba hasta que soltó su mano. Debía controlarse. Aunque no sabía qué era lo que sentía.-Lo que pasa es que…Susana murió.-se sentó en la silla a lado de Albert. Seguía un poco triste por la muerte de aquella chica tan valiente.

-Oh Candy, qué pena, en verdad. Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?- Albert estaba intrigado. "¿Aún amas a Terry?" pensó. Ahora que Terry estaba soltero, Candy seguramente volvería con él. Sólo que Albert sí conocía sus sentimientos. Aquel beso en las manos de su amada fue increíble. Los labios le hormiguearon y se sintió en el cielo. Un leve rose con ella y ya deliraba. Debía comportarse, más porque ella no le amaba.

-Annie me lo contó. Está en todos los periódicos. A mí también me dio mucha pena su muerte.

-Candy, ¿qué piensas hacer? Quiero decir, ¿buscarás a Terry?- "Candy… si sólo supieras… yo daría mi vida y todo lo que tengo por la posibilidad de que tú me vieras como viste a Terry. O tal vez aún ves."

-No. En realidad… no lo sé. Yo, siento que mis sentimientos han cambiado. Pero no estoy segura.- la razón era Albert. Candy estaba confundida por Albert. Ya no lo veía como a su hermano. Sentía que debía cuidar de él, darle la felicidad que él le daba. Se sentía muy segura a su lado, y eso no lo había sentido con nadie más.

Albert abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Candy dudaba. Dudaba de su amor por Terry.

-Candy, pequeña, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida?-Albert estaba muy confundido. Hubiera jurado que su amada princesa no había olvidado a Terry. Pero ahora… quizás tendría esperanza.

-Pues algo así.-dijo Candy segura. Albert abrió aún más los ojos. Ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca.

-Y pues… ¿quién es?- Candy rió un poco. Ella hablaba de Albert, pero no podía decírselo tan abiertamente.

-Tú jajajaja. Quiero decir que tú eres el único en mi vida, no tengo contacto con ningún otro. Pero si te referías a si tengo novio, entonces la respuesta es no.-dijo sonriendo. Albert también sonrió aliviado.

"Tú eres el único en mi vida" esas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza. "¿Será posible? ¿Tendré oportunidad?"

-Entonces ¿por qué dudas de tu amor por Terry?

-Ha pasado ya algo de tiempo. No te negaré que un principio me sentí a morir. Pero ahí estabas tú. Ahora, dos años después, yo… estoy tan confundida.- ¿cómo explicar algo que ni ella misma entendía? Además, explicar implicaba decir TODO, incluyendo, por supuesto, su amor por Albert, su príncipe de la colina. Eso no, no se arriesgaría a perder su amistad.

-Está bien Candy. Yo siempre te apoyaré y estaré ahí para ti. Sólo quiero tu felicidad, ya que tú eres la mía.- "Ahí estabas tú. ¿Qué quieres decirme Candy? No quiero hacerme ilusiones pero ahora pondré más cuidado en ti, en cada detalle, para ver si tengo, aunque sea mínima, algo de esperanza."

-Oh Albert, nunca podré pagarte todo lo que haces por mí.- "Ya que tú eres la mía. Albert te quiero tanto, ¿seré yo tu felicidad? Espero que sí."

-Viéndote sonreír me harás feliz siempre. Te quiero mucho Candy, como a nadie.

-Yo… te quiero también.-dijo Candy sonrojándose. Albert lo notó y sonrió.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Era la mucama de Albert.

-Señor Andley, llegó una carta para usted como "urgente". – antes de que Albert pudiera hablar Candy se levantó.

-Bueno Albert, te dejaré leer tu carta. Después vendré para que comamos. Te quiero.- dijo Candy mientras se iba. ¿Por qué habría dicho el "te quiero"? Porque así lo sentía. Sentía una llama en su pecho y un hueco en el estómago pensando en Albert. Lo quería y mucho, pero ¿ya había dejado de amar a Terry? Eso era algo que aún no sabía. Ella salió y la mucama también. Albert tomó la carta.

-¿Nueva York? Qué extraño, ¿quién podrá ser?- dijo. Albert abrió la carta y casi se le cae la boca al empezar a leer. Era su querido amigo Terry.

_Albert._

_Estoy seguro que para cuando leas la carta ya sabrás de la muerte de Susana. Los periódicos dicen que fue hace una semana, pero en realidad fue hace un mes. Yo decidí postergar su funeral, no quería que se enteraran antes de que yo estuviera seguro. Albert, mi amigo, yo no he dejado de pensar en Candy. La última vez que a vi fue tan triste, quisiera verla de nuevo, lo más pronto posible. Quiero aclarar mis sentimientos por ella. Además no sé si ella siga queriéndome. Ni siquiera yo sé si aún la amo. En fin, te explicaré todo pronto. Mi tren está por partir a Indianna, porque veré a mi madre allá, así que espero verte muy pronto. Por favor, haz que Candy hable conmigo. Necesito saber qué es lo que siento. Si mis cálculos son correctos, una semana después de que leas mi carta llegaré a Lakewood. _

_Hasta entonces, Terry Grandchester._

Albert se quedó mudo. La carta de Terry le dejaba muchas dudas. Además, si es que él había interpretado bien, Terry también estaba dudando de sus sentimientos por Candy. Sin embargo, ellos tenían que hablar. Candy podía ser feliz con Terry. O bien terminar con él y su triste historia… y si pasaba lo segundo Albert tendría su oportunidad de conquistarla. Claro que haría que hablaran.

Mientras tanto, Candy paseaba por el jardín viendo la ventana de Albert. Recordó que al día siguiente vendría el doctor a revisarle. Quería que Albert estuviera bien, y ella estaba segura de haberlo logrado. De repente Terry vino a su mente. Aquel chico rebelde de ojos tormentosamente azules la había dejado muy triste. Pero había llegado a pensar que él estaba con Susana y que sería muy feliz con ella. Y justo cuando sintió que su corazón quería albergar a alguien más, se entera de la muerte de Susana. Estaba preocupada y confundida en exceso. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Albert? ¿En verdad le amaba? No tenía respuesta. Su historia con Terry no había terminado. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, y era hablando con él. Si aún le amaba, y él a ella, tal vez podrían ser felices. Pero si no, por fin serían amigos y su corazón le pertenecería a alguien más…A Albert. E incluso podría conquistarlo. Sonrió ampliamente ante esa posibilidad.

La mucama de Albert le habló. Albert la buscaba. Candy subió con prisa. Seguía pensando en la posibilidad de conquistarlo. Abrió la puerta y, como una niña pequeña, fue directamente a abrazarlo. Quería demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía. Albert se sorprendió mucho, pero tomó a su princesa en sus brazos y le correspondió abrazándola a su pecho. La tomaba por la cintura y ella por el cuello. No había mejor posición para un beso que ambos anhelaban pero ninguno se atrevería a dar. Candy sintió como todo en ella vibraba y se le subían los colores a la cara. Se sintió plena en sus brazos.

-Mi dulce princesita.- susurró Albert. Candy cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, pensando que Albert no la veía, pero él había girado su cabeza y observó claramente ese gesto. Se veía tan dulce e inocente. Si lo estuvo dudando, ahora estaba seguro. Si Terry no la amaba, él la conquistaría.

-Ya sabes que me gusta ser espontánea. El abrazo es por quererme, tío abuelo William.-dijo ella riendo. Albert también rió.

Candy deshizo el abrazo. Le sonrió. Albert era tan tierno, y sus palabras habían acelerado su corazón. Nunca se había sentido así.

-Mi princesa, hay algo que debo contarte sobre la carta que me llegó.

-Ah cierto, se me había olvidado. Dime.

-Era de Terry.- dijo Albert viendo a Candy a los ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes le tenían hipnotizado y se preguntaba cómo lo abrían embrujado.

-De Terry…-repitió Candy en voz baja.-Pues y ¿qué dice?-tenía curiosidad.

-Que vendrá en una semana.

-Oh…-Candy pensó que era su oportunidad perfecta para decidirse. Así le vería y hablarían nuevamente. Se sorprendió pensando que tenía más deseos de verle para terminar que para regresar.-Albert, es perfecto. Yo…tengo muchos deseos de hablar con él.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Albert con tristeza. Su pequeña le estaba dando esperanza y ahora se la quitaba con ese comentario.

-Sí, creo que dejamos muchas cosas pendientes. Además eso aclarará mi mente, ¿no lo crees?

-Por supuesto pequeña. Ahora a comer, que muero de hambre.

-Leíste mi pensamiento.

-No princesita, lo que pasa es que tú siempre tienes hambre.- dijo soltando una carcajada. Era relajante poder reír y ser él mismo con Candy.

-¡Qué malo! Pero tienes razón, tengo muy buen apetitito.- dijo Candy riendo también. Albert la contemplaba con adoración. Cuánto amaba a esa pecosa.

Comieron con normalidad. Platicaron y rieron recordando cosas de Chicago. Las horas pasaron y se hizo muy noche. Les llevaron la cena, la cual Candy comió gustosa.

-Bueno Albert, creo que ya es hora de irme a la cama. Recuerda que mañana viene el doctor y debe verte bien.

-Pero si yo estoy muy bien. Ya me siento mucho mejor Candy, en verdad. Verás que mañana el doctor te lo demostrará. Ahora descansa, dulces sueños mi princesa.

-Dulces sueños, mi príncipe de la colina.- dijo Candy. Albert tomó su mano para besarla pero Candy lo sorprendió nuevamente besándolo en la mejilla. Dejó sus labios ahí quizás unos segundos más de lo usual, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Candy estaba completamente ruborizada, y Albert sonrió más, primero ante el beso y después ante su inocencia. Por cosas como ésas era que él le amaba tanto. Candy salió riendo como niña pequeña.

La tía abuela había ido a ver a Albert, pero se detuvo cuando vió que Candy estaba adentro. Los espió de nuevo. Y sonrió al ver el beso en la mejilla. Era obvio que se querían. Pero quería que Candy estuviera segura antes de que su sobrino le diera su corazón.

-Candice, ¿podemos hablar?-Candy se sorprendió mucho de verla. Pero no era la primera vez que la veía afuera del cuarto de Albert.

-Claro.- Candy iba a moverse, pero la tía abuela no lo hizo.

-Candy, hay algunos aspectos de tu persona que me gustaría tratar. Ya no eres una niña, y me gustaría ayudarte a vestirte como es propio de tu edad.

-Por supuesto, tía abuela.- "Tal vez con un cambio lograré que Albert se fije en mí."

-Muy bien. Pero será mañana. Que pases buena noche.

-Gracias tía abuela, usted también.-dijo Candy mientras se iba a su cuarto. Esa noche no pudo dormir. Entre Albert y la futura visita de Terry se sentía emocionada. ¿Qué haría con Terry? Sólo hasta verlo lo descubriría.

Albert por su parte tampoco pudo dormir. Pensaba en cómo conquistar a su adorada. Tenía mucha fe en que Terry pudiera verla sólo como amiga, y dejarle el camino libre a él. Pero también se detuvo a pensar que, en caso de que ellos se quisieran, él nunca se opondría. Ante todo, quería la felicidad de Candy. Sólo así él era feliz.

-Candy, eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.-dijo sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, Candy bajó a desayunar con la tía abuela. Como ese día vendría el doctor en la mañana Candy quería que Albert descansara un poco más hasta que llegara el doctor. No comentaron nada, ya que Candy consideró que la visita de Terry era algo que Albert debía comentarle, y no ella. Al cabo de una hora llegó el doctor.

-Doctor Carmichael, pase por favor.

-Muchas gracias, señora y señorita Andley.- el doctor Carmichael había sido recomendado por el hospital Santa Juana. Era un señor ya bastante mayor, pero sonriente y atento con Albert.-Pues bien, pasemos a ver al Señor William.- dijo sonriéndole a Candy. La tía Elroy y Candy lo acompañaron.

-Buenos días señor Andley, ¿cómo se siente?-dijo entrando a su cuarto. Candy y la tía se quedaron en la puerta.

-Mucho mejor, doctor. Gracias. Créame que he tenido a la mejor enfermera.-dijo guiñándole el ojo a Candy.

-Bueno, disculpen pero tendrán que dejarme a solas con mi paciente.- Candy estaba un poco molesta, pero no protestó. Lo que fuera por su salud. Después de veinte minutos, el doctor salió de la habitación.

-Me alegro de decirles que el Señor William se encuentra perfectamente bien. El peligro ha pasado.- dijo sonriendo. Candy estaba increíblemente contenta. Su Albert había mejorado.

monybert-DC: jaja es que Albert tenía que escucharla de alguna manera.

rui4712 thanks!

es chismosa jaja pero es buena persona, a mi siempre me ha caído muy bien ;)

Vere Canedo es que no podía poner a la tía tan mala, a mi me cae bien.

Magnolia A pues sí la oyó pero… pobre de nuestro Albert jaja al final tendrá su recompensa.

Lila: Falta un poco jajaja pero quiero que sea algo muy muy tierno.

Rpsa Amanda: no sufrirán mucho. Y sí, tendrán una gran familia y todo ;)

Lety:gracias! Estás igual de emocionada que yo jajaja. No, la tía abuela es buena persona, y ella no será quien los separe, eso sí ;)

rui4712 thanks! And no, I wont make it too complicated ;)

Blackcat2010 concuerdo en lo de su alma gemela, por eso no los haré sufrir…mucho

aide22 muchas gracias! Lo aprecio mucho

monybert-DC esperemos no se arrepienta pero quien sabe, todo puede pasar jeje. Saludos

kararely mil gracias! La idea es que les guste J

jaja bueno eso responde lo que Terry hará. Tratar de conquistar a su pecosa

anna gracias!

Milady muchas gracias! Yo quiero hacer su romance muy dulce, más tierno. Tampoco quiero complicarles la vida, gracias por leer!

Lila jajajaa a mi siempre me ha caído muy bien

Laila gracias. Y pues no quiero hacer sufrir a Terry, pero él sigue amando a Candy.

Rosa Amanda gracias a ti por comentar! Y sobretodo por leerme J

Magnolia A gracias! Ahora faltan más cosas por completar. Pero no los haré sufrir demasiado.

Lety muchas gracias por leerme. Pues lo que pasa es que Albert no se da cuenta del amor de Candy, porque ella sigue confundida /:

KattieAndrew gracias y por supuesto. Aquí estamos escribiendo más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Mi Dulce Enfermera**

**Por: Sofía Morrison**

Candy estaba muy emocionada por la recuperación de Albert. Ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que Albert estuviera sano. Cuando el doctor les anunció la grata noticia, Candy se apresuró a entrar al cuarto de Albert, mientras la tía abuela y el doctor iban a la puerta. Candy se sorprendió por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Su Albert, su príncipe de la colina, estaba sin camisa de espaldas abrochándose unos pantalones. La pupila dilatada de Candy se dirigió a su espalda, ancha y musculosa. Se quedó callada y sintió calor por toda su cara; estaba más que ruborizada. Como si Albert pudiera sentirla, se dio vuelta, viendo a Candy a los ojos. Candy, inevitablemente, desvió su mirada hacia su abdomen. Se ruborizó aún más y se dio vuelta cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.

-Candy, espera.- dijo Albert. Él también se había ruborizado pero no tanto. Le provocaba mucha ternura su tímida reacción. Abrió la puerta, tomando a Candy sin habla de la mano y llevándola al cuarto nuevamente.

Candy sintió cosquillas en su mano y en su estómago parecía tener un ave adentro desplegando sus alas. Demasiadas emociones para una chica. Sin embargo, y sin protestar, entró a la habitación. Albert se sentó en la cama, y Candy también después de él. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Candy, completamente absorta de cualquier pensamiento racional. Estaba más que embobada. Albert quería besarla, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Sintió que a la rubia le hubiera gustado, pero supo que hubiera estado mal. Contuvo sus impulsos.

Candy, sintiéndose enamorada, le sonrió. Albert también sonrío, muy feliz de estar con ella. Le parecía tan sincera, tan única. Esa chica lo traía profundamente enamorado. Sin embargo, decidió hablar, tratando de romper el momento.

-Candy… mi dulce Candy.- estuvo a punto de mencionar el incidente de encontrarlo sin camisa, pero presintió que la incomodaría y no quiso.

-Al…Albert…Yo…Y-y-y-yo…- Candy quería disculparse por parecer infantil. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Además, Albert puso su dedo índice en su boca para callarla.

-No digas nada, princesa. Nada ha pasado. ¿No te alegra verme recuperado?- dijo levantándose de la cama. Candy lo miró y se ruborizó. Albert seguía sin camisa.

-Por supuesto que sí.-dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo como niña regañada.

-Gracias a mi dulce enfermera. Gracias Candy, te debo mi vida.-dijo tomando sus manos.

-No me agradezcas. Lo hice… porque te quiero.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Albert estaba ilusionado. Candy le demostraba que lo quería, y probablemente la conquistaría. Con un poco de suerte, Terry le dejaría el camino libre para estar con su pecosa rubia y hermosa.

-Yo también te quiero Candy. Muchísimo.- Candy se levantó y fue a la puerta.

-Te espero abajo.- le guiñó un ojo. Estaba decidido. Candy conquistaría a Albert. Aquella incómoda pero bendita situación le dio esperanza e, imaginando el torso de Albert, se sentía en las nubes.

Candy bajó, buscando a la tía abuela. La encontró en la sala y se sentó junto a ella. La tía Elroy la vio caminar y sentarse. Sin duda Candice ya no era una niña salvaje. Sonrió para sus adentros, alagándose a sí misma por su buen trabajo.

-Candice, ¿cómo viste a William?

-Muy bien, tía abuela.- hizo una pausa.- Tía abuela, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con usted.

-¿De qué se trata, Candice?

-Pues… ¿recuerda que me ofreció ayudarme a cambiar mi ropa y peinado? Bueno… pues…me gustaría saber si aún quiere ayudar…-dijo Candy tímidamente. No era falta de confianza, pues la tía abuela sabía de los sentimientos de Candy, era pena. Candy tenía mucha vergüenza de admitir que quería verse más femenina. La tía Elroy entendió su timidez y sintió ternura.

-Por supuesto. De hecho, vamos ahora mismo. Iremos a cortarte el cabello para cambiar tu peinado y a comprar los vestidos.- dijo la tía levantándose. Pocas veces era entusiasta, pero le encantaba la idea de arreglar a Candy. Se sentía como una adolescente.

-Bueno, pero ¿podría subir a decirle a Al… William?- no quería dejar a Albert, pero ansiaba verse bonita para él.

-Vamos Candice, le dejaremos una nota con la mucama. Así le daremos una gran sorpresa cuando regresemos.

-Tiene razón.- Candy quería sorprenderlo. Estaba emocionada.

-Charlotte, dile al señor William que Candice y yo salimos, pero que no tardaremos. Que regresaremos en un par de horas, tal vez para comer y que por favor nos espere.

-Claro señora.- dijo Charlotte. Antes de que ella subiera, la tía abuela y Candy salieron.

Recorrieron todas las tiendas que pudieron. Candy se limitaba a escuchar las sugerencias y a probarse ropa. La tía abuela le hacía sugerencias muy hermosas y Candy trataba de aprender sobre ropa. Finalmente, después de tres horas, regresaron a Lakewood. Candy estaba completamente cambiada y sólo pensaba en Albert. Le faltaba una cosa por hacer antes de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y conquistarlo.

La tía abuela entró primero. Vio a su sobrino sentado en la sala. Se veía elegante, y muy guapo. El cabello aún lo tenía largo y sus ojos azules como el cielo resplandecían. Él se acercó a saludarla, poniéndose de pie. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba a ella, una rubia atrajo su atención.

Candy lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Seguía con su cabello largo, sólo que ahora lo tenía peinado con una sola cola. Sus labios parecían más rojos, por el labial, pero Albert ni siquiera se le ocurrió que fuera labial. No razonaba nada. Candy lucía un vestido azul cielo, ceñido a la breve cintura. Su figura era completamente adulta y hermosa. Su cara y cuerpo le decían que ya era toda una mujer. Pero sus ojos no perdían su brillo inocente. Albert estaba abrumado ante su belleza. Candy se lanzó a sus brazos, sin inmutarse en la reacción de la tía. Albert la recibió gustoso, y permanecieron abrazados.

-Eres tan hermosa, mi princesa. Jamás había visto a una mujer más hermosa que tú.- dijo Albert en su oído. Candy se sonrió al oír "mujer." Había logrado que Albert la viera como mujer, y no como niña. Se separaron y se sentaron juntos en la sala. La tía abuela se sentó en frente de ellos. Estaba muy contenta ante la escena de amor. Después de todo, sólo ella había visto esa escena digna de novios.

-Tía Elroy, hay algo que debo informarle.- dijo Albert. Candy lo miró tratando de adivinar su pensamiento. La tía asintió y Albert continuó.

-Candy y yo tenemos un amigo, hijo de un noble inglés, un duque, de Richard Grandchester. Terry Grandchester, también es actor y vendrá a visitarnos en una semana. Por supuesto él se quedará en ésta casa.- Candy se había olvidado de Terry. Se sintió un poco culpable.

-Claro William. Su amigo se quedará aquí.- dijo la tía. Ella había notado la cara de preocupación y tensión de ambos cuando William dijo "Terry", pero decidió que le preguntaría a Candy a solas más tarde.-Pasemos a comer, ¿quieren?-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al comedor.

Candy la siguió y Albert le tomó la mano. A pesar de la ropa y el cambio de peinado, Candy seguía sonrojándose. Se alejó con cuidado. No sabía qué le pasaba. ¿Estaría enamorada de Albert? Tal vez… Pero primero aclararía unas cosas con Terry.

Se sentaron y comieron tranquilos. Se acordó que Archie debía regresar a América, ya que Albert se encargaría de los negocios. Esa misma tarde escribiría a George y Archie. Al menos eso dijo, pero quería quedarse cerca un poco más de tiempo. Al menos hasta ver feliz a Candy. Quería estar siempre ahí para ella.

-Candice, ven un momento a mi habitación. Después te podrás reunir con William.- dijo emprendiendo camino a sus aposentos. Candy le sonrió a Albert. Era como la millonésima vez en el día que le sonreía y quería seguir haciéndolo. Era inevitable. Subió las escaleras. Honestamente, ya no se sentía nerviosa con la tía abuela. Candy le tenía mucha confianza.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Candy en el umbral de la puerta.

-Pasa Candice. Siéntate.- dijo señalando una silla cerca de su cómoda. Candy se sentó, girando para verla de frente. La tía estaba sentada en su cama.-Candice, seré directa, porque sé que te mueres por ir con William…-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ese gesto estaba siendo más común en ella.-¿Cómo conoces al hijo de un duque?- Candy vaciló.

-Candy, puedes decirme lo que sea.-dijo la tía animando a Candy. Candy finalmente decidió hacerlo. Le contó a la tía abuela cómo lo conoció, cómo se "enamoraron", después que Elisa los separó y su despedida en Nueva York. Candy recordaba nostálgica todos esos momentos, pero ahora tenía un motivo para sonreír; Albert.

Al terminar su relato, se quedaron calladas un momento. La tía abuela estaba procesando la información.

-Candice, ¿qué sientes por Terry?

-Yo no lo sé tía. Lo quise mucho, pero siento que ya no. Quiero hablar con él, para aclarar algunas cosas, pero dudo que reanude mis sentimientos.

-Candice, sólo prométeme que después de hablar con el joven Grandchester tomarás una decisión con respecto a William.

-Claro tía abuela. Eso es seguro.- dijo Candy.

Candy salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Albert. Él se hallaba en el estudio, escribiendo las cartas que mandaría en un par de semanas, después de ver a Terry. Estaba algo cansado pero ver a Candy iluminó su mundo.

-Hola pequeña. Pasa.- Candy entró.

-¿Estás muy ocupado?- Candy veía muchos papeles en el escritorio y supuso que era trabajo.

-No, no. Para nada. Y para ti, menos. Para ti nunca.- dijo alejando los papeles.

-Albert…-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.- Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Los días posteriores Albert y Candy se la pasaban juntos. Salían a la cabaña en la que Albert vivió como vagabundo con libros y fruta. Siempre estaban juntos. Albert sentía pena porque eso duraría poco. El día de la visita de Terry se acercaba.

Finalmente, llegó el día. Albert decidió mandar un coche por él. Pensó que quizás Terry no estaba muy seguro de cuándo llegaría y sería mejor esperarlo en la propiedad. Lo mandó al mediodía, pero Terry no aparecía.

A las seis de la tarde, Terry Grandchester, con el cabello negro y largo, y los ojos más azules y más oscuros llegó a la mansión. Candy estaba en su habitación leyendo, la tía durmiendo la siesta y Albert en el estudio leyendo. Albert escuchó que llegaba Terry, así que pidió que avisaran a Candy. Pensó que tal vez con su cambio, Terry se volvería a enamorar de Candy. Entristeció de pensarlo, pero cada segundo con Candy le decían que ella quería a Albert, a él, a su príncipe. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Candy bajó las escaleras. Usaba un vestido verde claro, y sus ojos brillaron al ver a Albert. Ella pensaba que él siempre se veía muy guapo. La puerta se abrió anunciando a Terry como el Duque de Grandchester.

Continuará….

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los tomo mucho en cuenta. Un agradecimiento muy especial a JUDITH, sayuri1707, monybert-DC, CandyFan, Rosa Amanda, Blackcat2010, rui4712, JENNY, Lety, , Magnolia A, Milady (yo también pienso que el amor que te da libertad es el amor sincero) Aprecio mucho todos sus reviews y que lean las locuras que se me ocurren. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Mi Dulce Enfermera**

**Por: Sofía Morrison**

Capítulo 6

Candy bajó las escaleras contemplando a Albert. Albert estaba de traje, cerca de la sala de estar, con un libro en sus manos. Cuando Albert la miró a los ojos, ella sonrió. Lo quería tanto. Se acercó a él, tomándole la mano. Albert tomó sus manos entrelazadas y le dio un beso. Candy se sonrojó de inmediato. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, anunciando al Duque de Grandchester, detalle que le pareció raro a la pareja de rubios.

Entró un hombre, ya no un rebelde ni un muchacho. No era que Terry fuera muy mayor, sino que tenía una apariencia cansada, como si tuviera siglos de experiencia. Sus ojos eran muy azules, pero Candy pensó que, a diferencia del azul de los de Albert que reflejaba tranquilidad, los de Terry reflejaban un mar tormentoso y agitado. Candy sintió pena por él y apretó más la mano de Albert. Albert sonrió ante éste gesto; pero la situación no pasó inadvertida para Terry y se puso tenso. Albert rompió el silencio.

-Terry, me da mucho gusto verte.-dijo acercándose y abrazándolo. Terry correspondió el gesto.

-A mi me da mucho gusto verlos juntos. Te ves diferente Candy.-dijo en cuanto se separó de Albert.

-Tú también. Ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no?-dijo Candy, acercándose a ellos.

-No ha sido tanto tiempo. Además, los sentimientos no cambian.-dijo Terry, pensando en que tal vez Candy seguía enamorada de él y por eso había cambiado su aspecto.

-Algunos sentimientos sí…-dijo abrazando a Albert. Albert la tomó posesivamente por la cintura y ese comentario animó a su corazón.-¿Pasamos al comedor?

Terry le hizo una reverencia para que pasara primero ella. Detuvo a Albert con el brazo, esperando hasta que Candy estuviera en el comedor.

-¿Podemos hablar solos después de la cena?

-Claro Terry. Tenemos que hablar, pero será después de cenar.- dijo Albert. Pudo ver la turbación de su amigo, pero no hizo otro comentario. Caminaron al comedor, donde estaban ya la tía abuela y Candy sentadas.

-Tía abuela, le presento a Terruce Grandchester, un amigo nuestro.- dijo Candy levantándose.

-Encantado.-dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia.

-Es un placer, Duque de Grandchester.- dijo la tía.

Albert se sentó a la cabeza, y Candy y la tía a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente. Terry dudó y cuando iba a sentarse a lado de Candy, la tía abuela habló.

-Duque, ¿le importaría sentarse a mi lado? Ya sabe, la edad causa estragos y necesito a alguien que me ayude a sentarme y levantarme.-dijo. Candy suspiro de alivio, al igual que Albert. La tía abuela sonrió al ver a Terry sentándose a su lado. No quería que ese muchacho se interpusiera entre Candice y su sobrino.

La cena comenzó con pláticas de negocios entre la tía y Albert.

-Y dígame duque, ¿cuánto tiempo permanecerá con nosotros?-dijo la tía abuela.

-Sólo una semana. Debo viajar a Inglaterra pronto, para asumir mi título nobiliario.- Terry seguía mostrándose arrogante, pero más serio. "¿Una semana? Sólo necesito un día para hablar con él." Pensó Candy.

-¿Título nobiliario? No me digas que serás un duque Terry.- dijo Albert. Estaba sorprendido; Candy estaba aún más sorprendida, no había prestado atención a ese detalle.

-Pues, mi padre decidió heredármelo a mí. Y, con la muerte de Susana, ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí. De cualquier forma me iré, solo o… acompañado.- dijo Terry mirando a Candy fijamente al decir la última palabra. Candy desvió su mirada. No quería viajar con él, no viajaría con nadie que no fuera su Albert. Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento.

-Bueno, tal vez William y Candice puedan viajar con usted.-dijo la tía Elroy. Mencionó a William a propósito.

-Claro, Terry. Te iremos a visitar cuando tú nos digas. A Candy y a mí nos dará mucho gusto.

La cena terminó y Candy y la tía abuela se fueron al estudio. Terry y Albert fueron al estudio privado de Albert, a charlar solos.

-¿Te sirvo algo, Terry? –dijo Albert mientras se servía whiskey.

-No, ya no bebo.-dijo Terry sentándose.

-Qué cambio. Terry, ¿cómo supiste que yo soy el jefe de los Andley?- dijo Albert tomando asiento frente a Terry.

-Qué mala memoria Albert. Recuerda que tu foto se anunció en el periódico hace más de un año, presentándote como el gran bisabuelo William. –Albert había olvidado ese suceso.

-Y ¿cómo supiste que Candy estaba conmigo?-eso sí le intrigaba.

-No lo sabía. Sólo lo supuse. Tenía la esperanza de que lograras que ella viniera a verme, pero ahora me parece que vive aquí.

-Estuve enfermo y Candy fue mi enfermera.

-Sí, he oído casos donde paciente y enfermera se enamoran.-dijo riendo en voz baja. Albert no lo escuchó.

-Bueno…¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo Terry?

-Creí que lo adivinarías. Quiero hablar de Candy.-Albert se puso tenso. Pero quería conocer las intenciones de Terry.

-Bien, habla.

-Albert, yo… no sé qué siento por ella. Pasé más de un año seguro de que la amaba pero… digamos que ciertas circunstancias me hicieron dudar. –Albert lo interrumpió.

-¿Cuáles circunstancias?-Albert estaba confundido. ¿Cómo es que Terry pudiera dudar de sus sentimientos por Candy? Albert jamás dudaba de su profundo amor.

-No importan las circunstancias. Mi punto es… ¿ustedes son novios?-Terry lo dijo directo. Terry había estado pensando eso desde que entró a la mansión.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Candy…mi novia?- Albert se sonrojó, sintiéndose adolescente. Nada lo haría más feliz que tener a Candy siendo feliz a su lado. Terry sonrió ante el sonrojo de su amigo. Acababa de confirmar sus sospechas.

-Oh Albert, amigo, sólo me acabas de confirmar tus sentimientos. ¿Pero qué piensa Candy? Por eso está tan seria conmigo.-dijo Terry, sonriéndole a su amigo, tratando de darle confianza.

-No estoy seguro de los sentimientos de Candy. Temo que su cariño por mí sea de amigos, y si ella aún te ama, yo respetaré su decisión; la quiero feliz.- dijo Albert. Eso era lo que pensaba. Jamás podría verla infeliz, preferiría sacrificarse él.

-Albert, ¿no viste su frío recibimiento? Candy ya no me ama, es lo más seguro. Si fueras otro sujeto te rompería la cara, pero sé que si Candy se queda contigo será más feliz de lo que podría ser conmigo.

-Es una fantasía lejana. Siempre estaré para ella, sin importar qué. Prefiero que ustedes dos hablen y aclaren todo lo que tengan que aclarar.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, amigo.-dijo palmeándole el hombro.-Tranquilo amigo, no quiero quitártela. Sólo quiero aclarar las cosas, no te pongas celoso.-dijo riendo. Albert se relajó y también rió. Ya no tenía caso fingir más.

Candy estaba en el estudio leyendo para la tía abuela. Ver a Terry la tenía confundida. Y el hecho de que estuviera a solas con Albert la ponía nerviosa. Tenía que hablar con Terry cuanto antes. Dejarle claro que ya no quería nada con él, que quería estar con Albert; que conquistaría a Albert. Al fin se había decidido. Antes de que llegara Terry, llegó a pensar que tal vez correría a sus brazos, pero no fue así. Sólo sentía eso con Albert, sólo quería estar con Albert.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has resuelto?-dijo la tía al ver a Candy tan pensativa.

-Tía abuela, quiero a William. Creo…que estoy enamorada de él.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente y sonrojándose.

-¿Estás segura? Recuerda que tienes que hablar con Terruce.-dijo la tía. Estaba contenta de que Candice estuviera tan decidida.

-Hablaré con él para alejar cualquier duda y cerrar ese capítulo. Aquí vienen.-Terry y Albert se acercaban sonriendo amistosamente.

-Discúlpenme, ahora me retiraré a descansar. Hasta mañana.-dijo la tía mientras se alejaba.

Candy se sintió incómoda a solas con Terry y Albert. Prefirió irse a descansar.

-Yo también me retiro. Buenas noches.-dijo. Albert se acercó a ella y le besó la mano; ella se sonrojó sin querer. Después se volteó a ver a Terry, a quien sólo ofreció su mano para que él la besara. Candy no sintió nada especial ante ese contacto. Resolvió hablar con él al otro día.

-Bueno Terry, ya es un poco tarde. Ve a descansar, mañana podrás hablar con Candy.-dijo Albert subiendo a su cuarto. Pasaron frente al cuarto de Candy, pues el de Albert era el que estaba a lado. El de Terry estaba del otro lado del de Albert.

-Claro, mañana hablaré con "TU" Candy.-dijo riendo. Albert le tapó la boca al percatarse de que Candy pudo escucharlos.-Calma, seguro ella ya sospecha que la amas.

Albert no dijo nada y entró a su habitación. Quería tanto estar con su amada.

Terry entró a la suya sonriendo. "¿Albert y Candy? No suena mal, nada mal." Pensó. Después de todo, Albert haría todo por ganar su corazón.

Candy escuchó TODO. Estaba leyendo con una vela de breve llama. Ya estaba en camisón, pero sentada frente a su espejo. Cuando escuchó que subían Terry y Albert se acercó a la puerta.

-Claro, mañana hablaré con "TU" Candy.-dijo Terry. Después rió un poco.-Calma, seguro ella ya sospecha que la amas.- A Candy casi se le cae la boca de la sorpresa.

-¿Albert me ama? Ohh ¿será cierto? ¿Podré ser tan afortunada?-dijo girando como una niña en su cuarto.-Albert…mi príncipe, quiero hacerte feliz. ¿Habré escuchado bien? Tal vez no… pero conquistaré a Albert, de eso no hay duda.- Candy se durmió con una gran sonrisa.

Albert se fue a su cuarto sonriendo. Su amigo Terry le dejaba el camino libre. La vida no podía ser más buena con él. Candy había estado seria con Terry y eso también le había dado esperanza. Su hermosísima Candy tenía libre su corazón, y él estaba más que dispuesto a ganarse un lugar en él. La amaba más que a nadie. Esa noche soñó que se casaba con Candy; el mejor sueño de su vida.

Candy se despertó muy temprano. Se sintió un poco triste de su actitud cortante con Terry y hoy lo trataría mejor, como a un amigo. Candy quería contagiar a todos su alegría; estaba muy ilusionada con Albert. Planeaba hablar con Terry ese mismo día. Se arregló y bajó para desayunar. Una hora después ya estaban todos reunidos para desayunar.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien Terry.-dijo Candy sonriendo. Parecía otra, resultado del comentario de Terry la noche anterior.

-Muy bien Candy, gracias. Espero no hayas escuchado mi plática con Albert anoche, fue imprudente hablar afuera de cuarto tan noche.-dijo Terry. Albert trataba de disimular.

-Tal vez entre mis sueños escuché algo, pero no hay cuidado.-dijo Candy, sonrojada. Miró a Albert, tan elegante y apuesto. Ese rubio la traía loca.

-Candy, hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo. Claro, si estás de acuerdo.-dijo Terry. Sonó serio.

-Claro. Después del desayuno pasaremos a la sala.

El resto del desayuno pasó rápido. Todos querían saber qué pasaría, de qué hablarían y a qué llegarían Terry y Candy. Finalmente, pasaron a la sala. Albert fue a su estudio y la tía abuela al jardín.

-Por fin solos pecosa.-dijo Terry con voz ronca.

Continuará….

No quiero complicar mucho la trama. De hecho ya no le falta mucho, sólo unos detalles. Me interesa muchísimo su opinión sobre el giro que le estoy dando a la historia, y acepto todas sus sugerencias, finalmente la historia es para ustedes. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras y espero su opinión.

Gracias a todos por apoyarme a continuar. Mil gracias a monybert-DC (sí! Falta poquito), Vere Canedo, Mayra Exitosa (jaja gracias! Eso traté de hacer), Blackcat2010 (yo me las muerdo en toda la historia jaja), Milady, , Magnolia A (si eso te provocó calor no imagino qué pensarás cuando se besen jajaja gracias por el comen), chris (muchas gracias!), rui4712.

Procuraré no tardar en actualizar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Mi Dulce Enfermera**

**Por: Sofía Morrison**

Capítulo 7

-Por fin solos pecosa.-dijo Terry con voz ronca.

Candy no estaba nerviosa y Terry tampoco, pero decidió guardar su distancia. Se sentó en un extremo del sofá, después de que Terry se sentara en el otro. Ella permaneció en silencio, ya que no estaba muy segura de lo que le diría.

-Candy, primero quiero pedirte una disculpa.-dijo Terry, rompiendo el silencio. Candy lo miró confundida, pero él siguió hablando igual de tranquilo.-Yo…sé que en el pasado no nos separamos en las mejores circunstancias y que te hice sufrir. De verdad lamento eso.-Terry decidió aliviar su alma, disculpándose primero.

-Terry, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Susana te necesitaba y yo te hubiera pedido que te quedaras con ella. No fue tu culpa, fueron las circunstancias.- Candy trató de hacerlo sentir mejor. "Pobre Terry, ha sufrido tanto."

-Gracias Candy, pero ese no es el punto. Candy…-hizo una pausa levantándose.-¿qué sientes por mí?

-¿Puedo ser honesta?-Candy agachó su cara y Terry volteó a verla.

-Claro pecas. Eso es lo único que quiero; yo también tengo que ser honesto contigo pero tú primero.- la animó. Estaba casi seguro de que le confesaría su amor por Albert.

-Yo…te amé mucho. Realmente me enamoré de ti y quedé un poco decepcionada y triste por nuestra ruptura. Pero yo sabía que tenía que seguir adelante con mi vida. Y eso hice…-se quedó callada un momento.-Terry, yo, no sé qué sientas pero no quiero lastimarte.- Candy pensó que Terry aún le amaba.

-No lo harás pecosa. Verás, yo…Es mi turno de ser honesto.- se sentó a su lado viéndola fijamente a los ojos.- Estoy enamorado Candy…pero no de ti.-confesó. Pero no estaba apenado, sino aliviado. Candy se sentía mejor y sonrió ampliamente.-Yo de verdad estaba enamorado de ti. Después de nuestra separación me deprimí mucho pero pues…conocí a alguien. Yo aún dudaba de mis sentimientos, por eso quise venir a verte, para aclarar las cosas.

-Me parece maravilloso que estés enamorado. ¿Pero de quién?- Candy tenía mucha curiosidad por la que conquistó el corazón del rebelde.

-Es una duquesa. Se llama Giselle Lancaster, duquesa de Lancaster. Mi padre mi la presentó en una fiesta a la cual fui sin Susana. Giselle me atrajo mucho, pero sólo nos escribimos cartas. Cuando le conté de la muerte de Susana me pidió venir a verme, pero le supliqué venir primero a verte. Además la alcanzaré en Londres. Ella sabe toda nuestra historia.- Terry suspiró. Giselle le atraía mucho y ahora la conquistaría.

-El gran rebelde ¿escribiéndose cartas de amor? ¡Qué romántico Terry! Estoy muy feliz por ti, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.- dijo Candy abrazándolo.

-No cambias; igual de inocente. Gracias pecas, pero ahora te toca a ti decirme toda la verdad.- dijo Terry viéndola muy serio.

-Bueno….pues…yo…- ¿Cómo le diría que amaba a Albert?-Terry, es que… estoy enamorada yo también. Pero de Albert.-se le escapó una sonrisa y un suspiro. Terry rió fuerte.

-Lo sé, se te nota. Pero ¿cuándo se lo dirás? Tarzán pecosa con mi amigo Albert…Nada mal, ¿eh? Recuerdo que a él le gustan mucho los monos.-dijo recordando sus visitas al zoológico.

-¡Terry! ¡A Albert y a mí nos gustan mucho los animales y sé que él no cree que yo luzco como un mono!-dijo enseñándole la lengua.

-Era broma pecosita. Bueno, yo sugiero se lo digas pronto. Quiero verte feliz, y nadie mejor que él.

-Gracias Terry, en verdad aprecio mucho tu amistad.-dijo tomando su mano. Terry se levantó y Candy se acomodó sentándose de rodillas.- Ahora…cuéntame. ¿Cómo es Giselle?- lo miró llena de curiosidad.

-Bueno…Giselle, es como yo. Físicamente es muy hermosa.- Terry volvió a sentarse como para pensar en ella más cómodamente.- El cabello lo tiene hasta la cintura, de color negro y sus ojos son azules, como los míos. Su cuerpo es…-se mordió un labio. Mejor omitiría todo lo que él pensaba del cuerpo de su amada Giselle. Candy se rio ante ese detalle.-Bueno, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero. Ella no quería ser duquesa y es arrogante y prepotente. En esa fiesta trató mal a todos, igual que yo. Pensó que yo era otro tras su fortuna, y yo pensé lo mismo de ella. Pero ama el teatro y es sincera. Siempre dice la verdad. Me hace reír mucho y siempre mejora mi humor. Yo hago lo mismo con ella…-Terry continuó su relato hasta varios minutos después.

Candy sonreía y reía durante toda la historia. Terry era muy gracioso enamorado. Y vaya que lo estaba. Le explicaba atributos diferentes de Giselle y cómo se sentía él con ella. Mientras lo escuchaba y lo veía sonreír pensó en Albert. Ella sólo se sentía así con su Albert. Se sonrojó levemente porque estaba enamorada de él.

Una hora después Terry por fin terminaba su muy detallada descripción de Giselle, incluidas sus citas y sus cartas.

-¿Y cuándo vendrá a verte?-dijo Candy. Quería conocerla.

-Le escribiré hoy mismo. Quizás venga pronto para que la conozcas. Me alegro mucho de haber aclarado todas las cosas. Le dejo el camino libre a mi amigo Albert.

-Siempre tuvo el camino libre. Pero ya dejemos atrás al pasado.

-Bueno Candy, iré a hablar con Albert, nos vemos al rato.

-Terry…no le digas que…bueno…que lo amo.-dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes pecas, sólo le diré que lo deseas.-dijo riendo.

-¡Muy gracioso Grandchester! Por favor no le digas nada.-dijo Candy riendo también.

Terry salió a buscar a Albert. Tenía que contarle la gran noticia: Candy lo amaba. Y además le contaría de Giselle; se lo había estado ocultando porque si se decidía por Candy, no quería que Albert pensara que Candy era una opción y Giselle otra.

-Amigo te tengo una buena noticia.-dijo Terry a Albert.

-Dime Terry.- "¿Candy me ama? Ojalá fuera eso."

-La pecosa es toda tuya.-dijo estrechando su mano y abrazándolo.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba dudando de mis sentimientos por Candy por ciertas "circunstancias"?- Albert asintió con la cabeza.- Pues ya me siento libre de contarte…-Terry empezó de nuevo el relato. Otra hora de hablar de Giselle y se sentía orgulloso de decir que una mujer con tantas cualidades lo amaba a él.

Después de otra hora relatando y describiendo a Giselle, Terry fue muy cuidadoso en no revelarle a Albert que Tarzan pecosa lo amaba.

-Bueno Terry…Pero ¿ella te dijo que me ama?-Albert se moría de curiosidad. Trató de disimularla.

-Amigo, eso es algo que tú debes descubrir. Yo no sé nada ni puedo contarte.-dijo Terry riendo.

-Bueno…gracias por todo Terry. Espero podamos conocer a Giselle pronto.

-¡Por supuesto! Sólo espero que ya seas novio de Candy, sino le dará un ataque de celos a mi Giselle.

-¿Es celosa?- "¿Cómo será mi Candy de novia?"

-Albert…Es exactamente igual a mí.-le guiñó un ojo. Albert sabía lo celoso que era Terry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Candy corrió al jardín después de que Terry se fuera a buscar a Albert. Tenía que contarle. Corría mientras cantaba como niña pequeña y reía, estaba tan feliz. Giraba con su vestido ampón.

-Albert… Mi querido príncipe. Ahora de verdad sé lo que siento. Y si tú no sientes lo mismo…Te conquistaré.-dijo mordiéndose la lengua.

La tía abuela estaba inquieta por la conversación de Terry con Candy. Cuando vio correr, cantar y bailar a Candy hacia ella estuvo a punto de regañarla. Pero quería saciar su curiosidad primero. Se levantó de la mesita del jardín cuando ella llegó.

-Candice. Imagino que ya hablaste con Terruce.- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Sí tía.-dijo sentándose.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has resuelto?-la tía estaba llena de curiosidad y esa chica no le decía nada.

-Pues…-hizo una pausa para darle silencio.

-Te escucho.-dijo la tía mirándola fijamente.

-Es que... ¿cómo decirlo?...-hizo otra pausa.

-Candice, por Dios, ¡dime!-ya quería saber.

-Amo a Albert. Terry ya no me ama ni yo a él. Estoy enamorada de Albert, tía.-dijo sonriendo y mirando al cielo. Abrió los brazos hacia el aire.-Estoy tan feliz.

-Me alegro mucho Candy.-dijo la tía sonriendo. Esa era la respuesta que quería oír. Candy se levantó y la abrazó.

-¡Tía, el amor es maravilloso!-dijo separándose del abrazo y corriendo por el jardín. Reía mucho.

-Candice, ten cuidado. ¡Ese no es el comportamiento de una jovencita!-gritó la tía Elroy pero Candy no podía oírla.

Albert estaba dando un paseo por el jardín. Después de hablar con Terry, Terry se retiró a escribirle a su Giselle, no sin antes decirle que Candy estaba en el jardín. Albert estaba caminando esperando verla. Y confesarle lo que sentía.

Decidió caminar rumbo a su casa, en la que vivía de vagabundo, con la esperanza de verla antes de llegar ahí. De repente escuchó algo cerca de un árbol. Se acercó ocultándose en el árbol anterior y vio a Poupé jugando con alguien. Sus cabellos rubios sueltos le llegaban un poco arriba de la cintura y traía el pelo suelto. Estaba sentada en el pasto con Poupé en sus piernas.

-Estoy tan feliz. Estoy enamorada, ¿sabes? Y de mi príncipe. De mi príncipe de la colina, mi Albert.-rió.-Bueno, nuestro Albert. ¿Qué crees que piense él?

-Poupé te dirá la verdad.- Candy giró para ver a Albert atrás de ella acercándose. Poupé seguía en sus piernas; Candy estaba estática, le acababa de confesar su amor indirectamente.-Que te amo más que a nada.

Candy no dijo nada. Se levantó y caminó hacia él. Poupé también. Albert le tomó las manos.

-Albert yo…-no sabía que decir. "¿Es un sueño? Mi príncipe acaba de decir que me ama."

-¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Poupé?

-Estoy enamorada de ti.-dijo agachando la cara, estaba sonrojada. Albert le levantó la cara con su mano en su barbilla.

-Yo también te amo mucho, Candy. Mi princesa.-dijo Albert besándole la mejilla. Candy lo abrazó. Su príncipe la amaba. No podía ser más feliz.

-Ohh Albert. ¡Te amo!

Continuará…..

Ya falta sólo un capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Es mi primer fanfic así que todavía soy inexperta. Cualquier sugerencia la aprecio enormemente. Mil gracias! También gracias por sus comentarios a Blackcat2010, monybert-DC, Lety, kararely, Milady, rui4712, sayuri1707, Magnolia A, Rosario. Y también a todos los que no comenten J


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el final del anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Mi Dulce Enfermera**

**Por: Sofía Morrison**

Capítulo 8 FINAL **EDITADO**

Su princesa le había confesado que lo amaba. ¡A él! Albert no podía estar más feliz que con esa confesión. La abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios. Candy por su parte estaba igual de emocionada. Miles de mariposas se movían en su estómago y sus mejillas ardían. Se dejó llevar por su príncipe, respondiendo a su beso. Fue un beso corto, pero para ellos significó que se amaban por completo.

-Será mejor regresar a la mansión. La tía Elroy debe estar preocupada.-dijo Albert tomando la mano de Candy y empezando a caminar. Candy sólo asintió. Su mente seguía demasiado entusiasmada pensando en el beso.

Al llegar a la mansión, tomados de la mano, la tía Elroy simplemente sonrió. Todo salía de acuerdo a su plan. Candy se sentía como una niña pequeña, con su sonrojo pero sin soltar la mano de su… ¿novio?

-Tía, hay algo que quiero que hablemos. ¿Podemos pasar a la sala?-dijo Albert, sonriéndole a Candy.

-¿Pasa algo, William?-dijo la tía caminando a la sala.

-Nada malo, tía. Henry-Albert se dirigió al mayordomo.-por favor avisa al señor Grandchester que baje con nosotros, que lo estamos esperando.-el mayordomo asintió y subió por Terry.

Albert se sentó a lado de su Candy, mientras la tía abuela frente a ellos. En todo el rato Albert no había soltado su mano, y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Cuando llegó Terry, él tomó asiento a lado de la tía Elroy.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Sólo queremos…-dijo mirando a Candy, quien le sonrió.-Informales que Candy y yo somos novios y que empezaré a cortejarla.-dijo Albert sonriendo y besando la mano de Candy. Candy se sonrojó, Terry rio y la tía abuela sonrió. Terry se levantó y estrechó la mano de Albert.

-En hora buena. Felicidades a los dos, se merecen ser felices juntos.-dijo Terry besando la mano de Candy.

-Gracias Terry.-dijeron los dos. Sin embargo la tía abuela tosió interrumpiendo el momento.

-Bueno, en vista de que tú no puedes darte permiso a ti mismo para cortejar a Candy…Tendré que adoptarla.-dijo seria. Candy abrió los ojos.

-¿Adoptarme a mí?-dijo. Creyó que tal vez no escuchaba bien. Albert, que conocía muy bien a su tía, supo que su tía estaba más que feliz de adoptar a Candy. Se notaba lo mucho que quería ahora a su pequeña.

-Claro. Creo que George puede tener todo listo pronto. Además, así cuando William pida tu mano yo podré dársela sin ningún problema.-dijo la tía, imaginando la boda. No solía ser una mujer sentimental pero imaginaba la boda de…su hija y su sobrino. Por dentro estaba muy emocionada.

-¿Mi mano?-repitió Candy. Albert y ella se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, ¿qué dices, pequeña?-dijo Albert a Candy.

-Claro tía abuela.-dijo Candy sonriendo extrañada.-Muchas gracias.-dijo abrazándola. El gesto de querer adoptarla le hacía saber a Candy que la tía la quería y que por fin la aceptaba.

-Vamos a celebrar.-propuso Terry. El mayordomo trajo copas con champagne para brindar.- Por Albert y Candy.-dijo alzando su copa.

Al otro día Albert había decidido tomarse el día en su trabajo. Ése día lo pasaría con su novia. La invitó temprano a un picnic en un parque. Habían quedado en salir a escondidas para que la tía no les dijera nada. La tía no tenía la autoridad para negarle algo a Albert, pero como iba a ser la "madre" de Candy, Albert pensó en no arriesgarse a que Elroy se negara.

-¿A dónde vamos?-dijo Candy, tomada del brazo de su amor.

-Es una sorpresa.-le guiñó un ojo a Candy. Ella sonrió y se abrazó a él. Caminaron un rato más, hasta llegar a un árbol. Se sentaron a su sombra, sacando de una canasta fruta y jugo.

-Es un muy bonito parque, Albert.

-Sabía que te gustaría.-hizo una pausa.-Princesa, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Lo que quieras.-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Princesa, te amo y te amaré siempre. Quiero formar una familia y compartirlo todo contigo.-Albert sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de compromiso de su madre, que siempre pertenecía a la esposa del jefe de familia. Era un solitario de varios kilates y a Candy casi se le cae la boca, pero no por la joya, sino por ver a Albert arrodillándose.- ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

-Claro que sí.-A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Amaba tanto a Albert.

Todos en la mansión estaban muy contentos con la noticia.

-Debemos ver tu vestido, la iglesia, la comida, los invitados. Hay tantos planes y no tenemos tanto tiempo. Será la boda del año. ¡Qué emocionante!-dijo la tía abuela. Candy se sentía muy bien de poder hacer feliz a la tía abuela.-Hija, va a ser una gran boda.-La tía abrazó a Candy en un exceso de euforia y le susurró al oído.-Gracias por hacerme sentir viva de nuevo. Tu alegría serán la mejor compañía para las pesadas obligaciones de William.

Candy derramó algunas lágrimas. Todo resultaba perfecto para todos. Invitaron a Terry y a su novia y Terry prometió asistir.

Decidieron casarse en la iglesia del pueblo y hacer a fiesta en la mansión. Annie contrató a una modista francesa para que confeccionara el vestido de novia. De manga larga y encaje, ceñido al cuerpo, Candy se veía hermosa con él. Cuidaría para siempre del hombre que más amaba. Tom la escoltó al altar e invitaron a todos en el hogar de Pony. La fiesta fue en la mansión. Muchos periodistas tomaban fotos del evento y todos comentaban que nunca habían visto a Elroy Andrew tan sonriente como ese día. Ella incluso hizo el brindis.

-Muchas gracias a todos por asistir. Queremos celebrar el amor de una pareja maravillosa, de mi hija Candice y mi sobrino William. Espero ambos disfruten de la felicidad de tenerse el uno al otro y que su amor nunca acabe. Salud por los novios.-alzó su copa y todos brindaron.

Después de la fiesta, Albert y Candy partieron en barco a su luna de miel, pasando su primera noche juntos en el barco. Candy estaba muy nerviosa por su primer noche con su esposo. Al entrar al camarote Albert la cargó.

-Es tradición.-le dijo sonriendo. Después la bajó. Ella entró al baño a cambiarse y él se quitó el saco, sentándose en la cama. Candy salió del baño y lo besó, dándole una gran sorpresa a Albert. Él correspondió su beso pero la notó nerviosa.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Sí…-admitió Candy.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí. Te amo.

-Te amo. Sólo confía…-dijo besándola de nuevo.

**EPÍLOGO**

Albert había decidido tomar un par de años, dejando a Archie y George en el negocio, para mostrarle el mundo a su bella esposa. Candy había aceptado encantada.

Europa se estaba recuperando, así que el barco desembarcó en África. Albert le enseñó la selva, las noches en la sabana, siempre protegiéndola de cualquier peligro. Para Candy todo era como un sueño.

Al año del viaje, después de recorrer todo el continente africano y la mitad de Asia, tuvieron que viajar a Londres para la boda de Terry y Giselle. Candy se alegró mucho de que él se encontrara con su alma gemela. Ella recordaba la expresión de felicidad de Terry al verla del brazo de Albert. Estaba muy feliz de que, después de todo, pudieran ser amigos. La boda fue espectacular, porque ambos novios eran muy ricos. Finalmente Terry estaba en paz con sus padres y Giselle trataba de no ser tan déspota. Ambos se veían muy felices y Giselle estaba hermosa. Terry no había exagerado; él la presumía del brazo sonriendo y besándola.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes.-dijo Candy abrazándolos a ambos.

-Muchas gracias Candy.-dijo Terry. Volteó a ver a su esposa, Giselle.-Te llevas al mejor inglés que hay.-todos rieron.

-El único inglés que hay que renegaba de su título.- dijo Giselle bromeando.

-Bueno, nos despedimos, amigos. Tenemos un asunto pendiente llamado Luna de miel que ya no puede esperar.-dijo Terry, y Giselle se sonrojó. Candy recordó su noche de bodas, sonrojándose igual.

-Tengan un buen viaje, disfruten la noche.-dijo Albert.

Se despidieron de todos, partiendo a Escocia, para pasar un mes. Albert y Candy partieron a Asia, para continuar su viaje.

Conocieron tierras exóticas de todo el mundo. Conocieron Rusia, Japón y China a fondo, tardando ocho meses en esos países. Empezaron a viajar hacia el oeste, para acercarse más al mar Atlántico y poder regresar según lo planeado. Justo once meses después de la boda, decidieron despedirse de Terry y Giselle en Inglaterra, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de los nueve meses de embarazo de Giselle.

-Candy, por favor. Tengo algo que suplicarte.-dijo Terry, aprovechando que estaban a solas, ya que Giselle estaba cambiándose y Albert los esperaba en el jardín.

-Dime Terry. Me asustas.- Candy notó la preocupación de Terry.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras y estuvieras en el nacimiento de nuestro bebé. Quizás sea mucho pedir, pero no confío en nadie más. ¿Lo harías?

-Oh Terry. ¿Pero a Giselle no le molestara?-Candy y ella se llevaban bien, pero eso no significaba que Giselle quisiera tenerla en el parto.

-Ella me lo pidió. Le asusta un poco, pero es muy orgullosa para admitirlo. ¿Lo harás? Ella te aprecia tanto como yo.

-Claro, Terry. En ese caso, hay que ir con Albert para decirle. De todos modos, su bebé nacerá éste mismo mes.-dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo. Estaba emocionada.

Candy ayudó en el alumbramiento, y tras 2 horas de parto, Giselle dio a luz a un niño hermoso y sano, a quien llamaría Richard, en honor al padre de Terry.

-Muchas felicidades Terry. Es un niño muy sano, y es idéntico a ti. Puedes pasar a ver.-dijo Candy, saliendo del cuarto.

Candy se quedó a fuera con Albert.

-Felicitaciones a la mejor enfermera del mundo.

-Gracias, príncipe. Un parto es algo hermoso, ¿sabes? Giselle lo hizo bastante bien.-dijo abrazándolo.

-Candy, creo que ya es momento de que nosotros tengamos uno. Quiero hacer más grande nuestra familia. Siempre he soñado con tener hijos y sólo quiero tenerlos contigo.

-Oh Albert. Yo también muero por tener un bebé pero quería esperar a terminar el viaje. ¿Te imaginas? A nuestro bebé.-dijo Candy sobándose el vientre. Albert también lo tocó, sonriendo lleno de ilusiones.

Terry, Giselle y el pequeño Richard los despidieron en el puerto, cuando Albert y Candy partieron a América.

-Vendremos a visitarlos, lo prometo.-dijo Candy.

-Esperemos ya vengan con un bebé.-dijo Terry, provocando el sonrojo de Candy.

Tres meses después Candy le dio la sorpresa a Albert con su embarazo.

-Albert, tengo una sorpresa.-dijo Candy cerrándole los ojos. Albert se quedó quieto hasta que sintió algo entre sus manos. Era una caja.

-Es un regalo. Ábrelo.-Albert tomó el paquete envuelto. Lo desenvolvió y abrió los ojos al ver un suéter para bebé de estambre.

-Candy… ¿Estás…?

-Sí, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. Vamos a tener un bebé. Vas a ser papá.-dijo abrazándolo.

-¡Candy! ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo! Te amo tanto.-dijo cargándola y girándola entre sus brazos.

La tía abuela se ocupó de cuidar a Candy todo su embarazo. La atendía y no la dejaba ni correr ni subir a los árboles. Justo a tiempo, a los nueve meses de gestación, nació una niña rubia de ojos azul cielo como Albert, a quien nombraron Rosemary. Inclusive Terry, Giselle y su pequeño hijo viajaron para conocer al bebé.

Los siguientes años estuvieron muy ocupados, primero con la boda de Archie y Annie, y después con los embarazos de Candy, que fueron 4 en 4 años consecutivos. William Anthony, rubio y con ojos verdes como Candy, pero igual de sereno y relajado que Albert. Estaba siempre jugando con los animales que tenía la familia. Después nació Stear, curiosamente de pelo más oscuro que los demás, ojos azules y carácter tranquilo. Él era el consentido de la tía abuela Elroy, por el parecido con su fallecido sobrino. La siguiente fue Mary, ya que a Candy siempre le había gustado ese nombre solo. Ella era rubia de ojos verdes, muy delgada pero era la más traviesa, y la hermana María la adoraba. Por último Candy tuvo a George, un niño fuerte y muy travieso, rubio con ojos azules oscuros. Él era, obviamente, el consentido de George Johnson, quien seguía trabajando con Albert.

Candy recordaba el nacimiento de sus hijos, mientras se vestía para la boda de su queridísima Rosemary. De repente sintió unos brazos empujándola hacia él.

-¿En qué piensas, princesa?-dijo Albert, dándole un beso en la frente.

-En lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, mi príncipe.-dijo Candy abrazándolo de frente.

-Díselo a mis canas. Tú sigues igual de hermosa.

-Y tú estás más guapo cada día.-dijo Candy besándolo en los labios. Se separaron, pues tenían prisa. Más tarde tendrían tiempo para ellos.

-Te dejo para que te termines de arreglar. Sigo sin creer que nuestra Rosemary vaya a casarse hoy. Es tan joven.-dijo Albert en la puerta de la habitación.

-A mí me alegra mucho. Y más por quien eligió. Richard y ella tienen el mismo carácter.

-Sí. Es extraño que tengan el carácter de Terry. Pero le tengo mucha confianza, sino no, nunca lo hubiera permitido. Es joven, pero tiene futuro, más allá de su título.

-Así son los duques Grandchester-Lancaster. Sencillos y arrogantes.-rieron un rato.

Ya en la iglesia, su bella Rosemary de 19 años se casaba con Richard de 20. Richard era la viva imagen de Terry. Rosemary era igual a la hermana de Albert, pero con diferente color de ojos. Además había decidido usar el vestido de novia de Candy, porque le encantaba y pensó que sería una linda sorpresa para su madre. Candy lloró cuando la vio con su vestido.

Terry y Giselle habían tenido otras dos niñas, Juliette y Eleanor. Juliette era igual a Giselle y Eleanor a la madre de Terry, quien seguía actuando con más fama que nunca.

-Candy, ahora somos oficialmente familia. Tu hija es hermosa.-Terry se acercaba con Giselle del brazo a Albert y Candy después en la fiesta.

-¡Qué gusto verlos! Te ves hermosa Giselle.-dijo Candy, ya que Giselle lucía un hermoso vestido morado que reflejaba su muy cuidado cuerpo.

-Gracias Candy. Pero tú estás radiante. Parece que no ha pasado ni un solo año desde que nació Richard.- Candy se sonrojó. Su vestido era rojo, con un escote y ceñido al cuerpo. Su figura era igual juvenil y hermosa.

Candy se sentó a observar a sus hijos bailar con la hija de Archie y con las de Terry. Sabía que Anthony estaba enamorado de Juliette, pero acababa de notar que Stear estaba enamorado de Eleanor. Se alegró mucho por sus hijos.

Su amiga Patty también fue a la boda; ella se había casado después del nacimiento de Rosemary, pero su boda fue rápida y muy privada. Tenía sólo dos hijos, y su marido era un político americano muy rico. Parecían muy felices. Su amiga Annie conversaba con ella, pues su única hija, Emma, bailaba con George, su hijo.

-¿Estás contenta, princesa?-dijo Albert, que se sentaba a su lado.

-Siempre que estoy contigo estoy contenta.

-Entonces estarás contenta siempre.

-Te amo mucho mi príncipe.

-Te amo mi princesa. Para siempre…

FIN.

Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras. Agradezco infinitamente su tiempo y sus comentarios. Me disculpo por la tardanza pero no había podido escribir nada. He aquí el final de mi primer fanfic que me dio muchas satisfacciones.

Nunca quise se dramática, por eso todos terminan felices. Creo que el arte es el único modo en el que podemos arreglar todas las cosas que están mal en la realidad, como los finales felices. La vida ya es difícil como para amargarnos con historias trágicas y finales tristes.

Agradezco su apoyo y pues seguiré escribiendo…ya tengo algo en mente, sólo espero no me odien, pues será sobre Susana y Terry. Creo que Susana también merecía ser feliz.

Continúen leyendo historias… ese es mi mayor pasatiempo jajaja.


End file.
